The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to software installations.
Software and websites include many different functions and it may not be easy for a user to follow a guide or manual instructions to use the software. Sometimes, even active users may not know how to use some specific functions in the software because the user may not know which section of the instructions or manual they should be followed first, or which section is not necessary and may not even need to be followed. Additionally, a user may need to set up some configuration before using a particular software or website. However, during the configuration, a user may not be able to complete the installation or configuration of the software due to the wrong command or a bad instruction. As such, a user may try to find out the correct steps or commands by searching on the online help or a manual.